Never Forget Your Training
by Phoradendron
Summary: Fu sends LanFan to school to learn some basics before he continues teaching her how to be a bodyguard. This causes some problems as the teacher is not familiar with some techniques required to be one. R&R please!


_ "Do I have to go, Grandfather?" Six-year-old LanFan tugged on her grandpa's hand. Fu looked down at his granddaughter._

_ "Yes, LanFan. Every person in our family needs to attend school in order to learn the basics to becoming an efficient bodyguard for the royal family."  
"But I don't want to!"_

_ "LanFan! It is not about whether you want to or not. You should be lucky you will even attend such a good school as this." Due to their family's insisting, the Emperor had been gracious enough to provide basic education for his loyal servants. LanFan stared at the Golden Lily Elementary School she stood before right now._

_ "Okay, Grandfather. Bye bye!"_

_ "Goodbye, little LanFan. Never forget your training!"_

_._

_._

Dear Mr. Fu,

It has come to my attention that your granddaughter is not cooperating with some activities at Golden Lily Elementary School. Please come to the school tomorrow with LanFan so I may discuss these matters with you. Thank you.

Sincerely, Teacher Cheng

.

.

"What seems to be the problem, Teacher Cheng?" Fu asked. He sat across a wooden table from LanFan's teacher as his granddaughter worked on some math problems along with the rest of her class.

She shifted nervously, not really knowing how to explain the situation. " I am glad that you could come, Mr. Fu. LanFan is a bit, how should I say, peculiar when talking about the way she acts here."

"Oh? How so?"

Teacher Cheng sat up straighter, preparing to tell him about all her faults. "Take yesterday afternoon, for example. It was supposed to be nap time for the class, yet she refused to sleep the whole hour and just sat in the corner, muttering about 'sneak attacks' and 'vulnerability'. She has been breaking the rules ever since the first day she came and this is encouraging more of our students to not sleep during nap time. If it does not bother you too much, I would advise you to give her a stern talk about following-"

"I do not see what the problem is."

Her mouth opened slighter in surprise. She did not expect something like this to happen. "But Mr. Fu, LanFan needs to know that not obeying rules has consequences. Nap time is a very important part of this class, as children of their age need to sleep-"

"Teacher Cheng, do you realize how dangerous it is to take a one hour nap during the middle of the day?"

Silence.

Fu continued his dialogue. "To expose yourself at your weakest moment is a very dangerous thing to do, especially during the afternoon. It is the time when a person is most tired, particularly after eating a large lunch, causing them to be less focused on guarding their person from assassinations and attacks. Who knows how easily an enemy could disable and kill you in your sleep?"

"I-I suppose-" She composed herself again and remembered the next issue she wanted to talk about. "Ah, yes, I just remembered. LanFan also refuses to eat the lunch and snacks provided here. She claims that we are trying to, er, poison her and has been dumping large amounts of unidentified powder and swirling them around in our class supplies of water and other liquids. It is extremely dangerous for other students, as we do not know what it is."

Fu sat back, deep in thought. "Hmm, what did the powder look like?"

"We, um, have confiscated her supply of it every day yet she somehow keeps having more to put in. What do you think this is?" She passed him a crudely fashioned bag full of a fine grayish white powder. He took it, sniffing it cautiously and finally tasting it. A smile spread across his face. Teacher Sheng shivered unconsciously.

"Oh, this is harmless, Teacher Sheng. It is merely something easily obtained from plants that can be ground into a powder to determine if there are any odorless, colorless, vomit-inducing toxins in drinks such as water or juices. I will not tell you what this is as it is a family secret, but now you know that it is absolutely harmless."

"But-but-you should at least tell her that she can not interfere with our classroom's provisions! It is extremely irritating when she is not following our classroom guidelines and schedules and instead is meddling with our, MY, materials!"

"Not at all! In fact, I encourage it! You never know when someone might try to poison you!"

"…Mr. Fu, I believe you are being far too serious about this whole topic. I know that there are such things as murderers and assassins but these are little kids! Barely old enough to know what "exterminate" means!"

He chuckled. "LanFan would easily know that word. I taught it to her myself when she was two! She's a smart girl."

Her face started turning a startling shade of red mixed with purple. "Smart? Look at her work!" She handed him a math workbook with the word "LanFan" neatly written on top. He flipped it open. A jumble of diagrams and equations and words met his eyes.

"LanFan does not follow major rules of mathematics when solving these simple math problems. Instead, she completely skips all steps required when showing your work and just writes the answer! This is unacceptable!"

"This is brilliant! It saves time AND paper!"

"Er…what about her doodles and unnecessary writings?" Fu looked at the diagrams closer and smiled again. They were all about how to disable an attacking person, shown in graphic detail. Teacher Sheng continued rambling.

"Look at these pictures! I would consider her a very unusual girl, too brutal at such an age like that."

"Teacher Sheng…we bodyguards NEED to know these techniques when dealing with unwanted persons."

"Um…then how would you explain LanFan fighting yesterday? I saw her with my own two eyes beating up that poor boy over there." She directed her attention towards a small messy haired kid with tons of bruises and bandages. "I put her in time out for quite a while, but I don't think she will understand the lesson until you-"

"I should know my own granddaughter, Teacher Sheng. And I can assure you that she will never fight with another unless he started it first. LanFan is much too honorable to start a fight." He started to get up. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go meet someone else now."

"B-b-but, LanFan has also set off smoke bombs and flash bombs!"

"I am quite surprised that she learned how to make a smoke bomb, but I am extremely proud that she remembered how to make a flash bomb! When did she set off the flash bomb, Teacher Sheng?"

"Oh, er, during recess. She was playing Tag with a group of other friends. I swear, she is having an extremely bad influence on other girls, teaching them how to defend themselves and making weapons and climbing trees to drop on other people suddenly."

"Good! I am glad to hear she knows her technique when winning a competition."

"Playing Tag is NOT a competition! She is being unnecessarily violent!" By now, she was almost ready to scream from frustration.

"LanFan is not being violent. She is being perfectly normal, even more outstanding if possibly for not forgetting the basics. I am really proud that she is even teaching others, but I must remind her not to spill any family secrets…"

"WHAT?"

"Please calm yourself, Teacher Sheng. I know you must also be surprised by how exceptional she is acting. Thank you for telling me this." Fu started walking towards the exit. "Now, I really must go…"

"HOW CAN YOU BE LIKE THAT? LANFAN IS NOT NORMAL!"

Fu looked bemused. "Of course she isn't. And if you continue shouting, I am afraid that I must have to pull her out from this school. It is simply too abnormal and loud here." He walked outside, chuckling to himself as Teacher Sheng looked ready to quit her job.

_ Good job, LanFan. You did remember what I taught you after all…_


End file.
